Family Reunion
by cocopops1995
Summary: Artemis hated family reunions. With her family they usually ended badly. So when her sister shows up at her and Wally's new apartment, she's understandably suspicious. She wasn't expecting to be asked to baby sit, though.


Artemis hated family reunions. With her family, they always ended badly. So when she came home from University one afternoon to find her sister waiting for her in the new apartment she had just moved into with Wally, she immediately braced for some kind of attack.

"Relax, sis." Cheshire purred as Brucely barked and ran up to Artemis, his tail wagging like crazy, "I didn't come to start any trouble."

"Oh really?" Artemis asked sarcastically, "Then why are you here?"

Cheshire smiled, "Can't a girl just drop in to say hi to her baby sister?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Except you never just drop in to 'say hi.'"

Cheshire shrugged and petted Brucely, "True enough."

"So what do you want?" Artemis asked, crossing her arms, "And why does my dog like you so much

Cheshire sighed and suddenly she could see how tired her sister looked, "I want to introduce you to someone." Cheshire said, not bothering to answer the question about Brucely.

Before Artemis could make a retort to that statement, Cheshire carefully swung the bundle she had strapped to her back into her arms and cradled it lovingly. Artemis stared in shock, she'd never seen her sister be so gentle with anything.

"What is that?" Artemis asked.

"Come a little closer and see." Cheshire answered with a tired smile.

Artemis took two apprehensive steps closer to see what her sister was cradling in her arms.

There, wrapped in a blanket, was a little red-haired baby girl, sleeping soundly in her sister's arms.

"Cheshire!" Artemis hissed, mindful of the sleeping baby, "Whose baby did you kidnap?"

Cheshire snorted in amusement. "I didn't kidnap anyone's baby." She answered, shaking her head, "Artemis, meet Lian; your niece. I'd introduce her to you too but if I wake her up to early she gets as cranky as her father."

Artemis stared uncomprehendingly at the baby, and then at her sister, and then back at the baby again.

"My… so she's your… your baby?"

"Well it's not like you have another sibling that can give you a niece." Cheshire answers, rolling her eyes, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Uhh… I'm not so great with kids…"

Cheshire rolled her eyes once again, "Here, I'll help you."

Cheshire placed the baby in Artemis's arms and after a bit of shifting, Artemis finally felt like the baby wasn't about to fall out of her arms.

"She's really cute." Artemis said after watching her sleeping face for a moment.

"Hmm," Cheshire said, "Wait until she wakes up and wants her bottle. She takes so much after her father and she hasn't even met her yet."

"Who is the father?" Artemis asked, looking up at her sister.

Cheshire smirked, "The red hair and what I've said about her being _grumpy_ hasn't given it away?"

Realisation dawned on Artemis and she felt her mouth drop open in shock for third time in 20 minutes, " _Roy?!"_

Cheshire sighed, "The one and only grumpy red-headed clone." She answered, "Guess we both have a thing for red-heads, huh?"

Artemis huffed out a soft laugh, still unable to completely believe that in her arms she held the child of her sister and Roy, "I guess we do." She amended, "You said he hasn't even met her yet?"

Cheshire shook her head, "He hasn't been in the right mental state of late."

Artemis nodded grimly, "I've heard. Wally, Dick and a few others have gone out to try and get through to him tonight."

"You think it will help?" Cheshire asked.

Artemis shrugged, "I don't know."

"Hmm, well, don't tell anyone, but I've come across some info that might help him find what he's looking for." Cheshire said.

Artemis's eyebrows shot up, "The original Roy?"

Cheshire nodded, "It's another reason why I brought Lian here tonight. I might need you to baby sit sometimes."

"You do know I go to University now, right?" Artemis asked, already dreading having to watch a baby with Roy's personality while also trying to do homework. The thought gave her a headache.

"Come on, sis. She's really not that bad as long as you keep her fed and happy." Cheshire said with a grin, "Besides, you're the only one I trust with her. Dad will probably try to kidnap her and turn her into an assassin, and I don't think mom has the energy left to deal with her. And it won't be very often, I promise."

Artemis sighed, "Alright, alright."

Cheshire grinned like the cat she was named after, "Thanks, sis!"

Artemis nodded, "When are you going to tell Roy about her?"

"Tonight." Cheshire answered, surprising her, "Maybe knowing about her will give him a reason to come back to himself."

Artemis nodded, "Maybe." She said as she handed Lian back to her mother, "You should introduce her to mom some time." She added, "She'll be ecstatic. Heaven knows she's already hinting at grandchildren from Wally and I."

Cheshire snorted, "Maybe I will." She said as she carefully secured Lian on her back, "See you later, sis."

"Bye, Cheshire."

Artemis watched her sister leave out the back door and disappear into the night. She shook her head and smiled. She was kind of looking forward to getting to know her niece, even if she shared Roy's personality traits. She couldn't be that bad, right?

* * *

 **AN: This is part of a 30 day challenge that I'm doing on tumblr. If you're interested in seeing more short stories like this, check out my tumblr page at cocopops1995**


End file.
